


Even When They Fight

by Nadia_Hernandez



Series: Johnny and Dora [19]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Arguing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Happy, Love, Marriage, One True Pairing, Short & Sweet, Stakeout, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadia_Hernandez/pseuds/Nadia_Hernandez
Summary: Jake and Amy are adorably in sync even when they fight.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago
Series: Johnny and Dora [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/455065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Even When They Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I love this show so much. It's helping get through this coronavirus craziness. All of you stay healthy and safe... it's weird out there and gonna get weirder.

They’re on a stakeout and, Rosa knows, stakeouts are the most insidious form of torture known to man or whatever god there might be. Honestly, she muses, they’re as good an argument for atheism or at least hard agnosticism as anything else. What god would allow such a thing to exist in his universe and, if he did, would that entity be worthy of worship? She supposed that was a question best left to theologians. She was a marginally Catholic--the guilt she carries around like a hermit crab is still Catholic, at least--street cop suffering from a sleep deficit and far too much blood in her caffeine stream.

At least it’s not a silent stakeout, the kind where you have to simultaneously be creepy quiet and hyper vigilant. Those aren’t a thing of the past, quite, because narcotics still uses them (they’re creepy guys anyway, for the most part) but the current thinking is that they do more to alert bad guys to your presence than they don’t. Too many low level dealers started complaining to their neighborhood patrol officers about weird, dirty old guys lurking around dumpsters for even an organization as monstrously unwieldy as the NYPD to write it off as coincidence. One particularly well known corner boy had reported to the Nine, with a shudder, “Man, it feels like I’m getting stalked by goddamn Oscar the Goddamn Grouch out there. Goddamn!” Remembering it still makes Rosa snort with laughter--basically a full on Joker cackle for her--even after sixteen hours stuck in a Crown Vic.

So yeah… it’s not a quiet stakeout so it’s not too bad. She can listen to Jake and Amy have the kind of squabble that defines domestic bliss on speaker phone because there’s not much more normal that two young women sitting in their car, one arguing with her husband and the other boredly nursing a machiatto that is too low in the cup.

“You’re just not understanding,” Jake’s voice crackles across the air. “This isn’t just for me. It’s an investment for our future! Something I can teach little Jake Jr.”

“First of all I don’t think you spending five hundred dollars a month to join a dojo, even if the sensei was Steven Seagal’s personal hairdresser, can be classified as an ‘investment.’”

“Eh, you say tomato, I say potato.”

“Those are different foods, babe.”

“Seriously?” He’s silent for a long moment. “That explains a lot. I really do not know much about vegetables.” Rosa can hear the wheels turning in his head or smell the sawdust burning. Six of one. Finally he says, “I still think it’s a great investment, though. What about my business venture? My little sideline?”

“I’m not sure spending years getting your black belt so you can maybe open a studio called ‘Jake’s Okeydoke Aikido’ is the greatest use of time and money… besides, if you want to take a class why don’t you do it at the community center? They charge, like, forty dollars a month.”

“Aw, Ames… you know how I feel about Steven Seagal!”

She rolls her eyes, sighs, but Amy can feel the pure affection radiating through her. “Yes, I know. He’s your fourth favorite eighties action star.”

“Exactly! You know how much he means to me”

“What if we talk this over tonight…” Amy’s voice drops a register, curls right at the edge of a purr. “I’ll wear those hakama pants you got me… you might even end up… under siege.”

Jake veritably squeals. “Title of our sex tape! Title of our sex tape!”

“Damn right. Just don’t make any decisions without me, okay?”

“You know I never would. Nothing important, anyway.”

“I know.” Their mark walks out of the Starbucks and gets into his car. “I gotta go, babe. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

They disconnect. Amy slides the Crown Vic into gear and oozes slowly after the guy they’re following. After a few blocks Rosa finally says, “You two are disgusting, you know that?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re just cute--too cute. Even when you’re arguing over something that is, quite honestly, fundamentally stupid you’re both so adorable that I can’t even get annoyed with you.”

“Oh. Heh.” Amy giggles. “I guess we’re just compatible with each other. And try to remember that even when we disagree on something that we agree on the bigger things, like that Jake loves me and I love him. I force myself to remember that when he’s having these weird little Steven Seagal fantasies and he does the same thing when I’ve watched two hours of Youtube videos about proper three hole punch technique before bed.”

Rosa furrows her brow. “Not to get of subject but… there’s improper three hole punch technique?”

“Ah, Rosa…” Amy shakes her head. “Rosa, Rosa, Rosa… there is so much you don’t know about the world of office supplies!”

“I’m weirdly okay with that.” She sucks down the last of her coffee. “So yeah… I wish I could have that. When I argue with someone it isn’t cute.”

“I can only imagine.”

“Yeah. Things get… ugly, fast. And then cold.” She shivers. “I can’t stand how raw things are after a fight so I just clear the fuck out and head to my gym for a real fight.”

“Real fight?”

“Physical. Get the shit beat out of me, beat the shit out of someone else. You know, spill a little blood, wear a few bruises.”

Amy frowns. “Oh, Rosa…”

“Don’t ‘oh, Rosa,’ me. It’s not like I’m doing anything illegal.”

“Illegal and unhealthy are different things.”

“Some people eat their feelings, some people smoke a pack a day… I like to fight.”

Amy doesn’t say anything for a long time. Rosa begins to wonder if she’s started down the road to ruining yet another relationship, if she’s just as broken on the inside as her left ring finger had been three rounds into a sparring match after the final dissolution of her relationship with Jocelyn. Finally, she says, “Look… I didn’t mean to lay that much on you. I’m sorry.”

“No, Rosa. You’re my friend--my best friend. You can tell me anything. If you need anything--ever--just call me.” She pauses. “Well, anything but a sparring partner. I don’t wanna die.”

“So we can’t start that fight club I’ve been dreaming about.”

“Well, you’ve already broken the first rule, so…”

Rosa laughs. “You’re one of the good ones.”

Amy beams. It’s the smile that Jake fell in love with, that Rosa loves. “Well, every teacher at Brooklyn Heights Elementary School can’t have all been wrong!”

They share another laugh and the car in front of them stops. It’s go time so they pull their game faces on, get ready to go to town on some unsuspecting mope. Rosa feels better, though. Talking to Amy always does that, always makes her feel loose and sweet and fuzzy inside. For a moment she feels warm--not cold and not the blazing hot she feels when she fights--but actually warm.


End file.
